Matt vs. Erza Scarlet
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Epic Battle Fantasy vs. Fairy tail. Which of these sword fighters will come out victorious Section heading (Cues a Stroll through Nostalgia ) After Lance's Victory against Vash, the 3 heroes are hanging out at Anna's house in Greenwood Village Lance: I told you I would beat Vash Matt, Matt: You were just lucky you had those rocket boots you stole from me. Natalie: Will you give it a rest Matt, If Lance didn't use those Rocket boots he would've been done for! Matt: Whatever. Just then Anna came through the door with a slip of paper in her hand Anna: Guys Your not going to believe what I found! Natalie, Matt and Lance came over and looked at the slip of paper. Natalie: What does it say? Anna: It says that there's a cave full of treasure near a town Matt: Treasure!? I'm going there right now! Lance: Dude do you even know where it is? Matt: Uh... No? Anna: Well good news, it's in the kingdom of Fiore. Matt: Sweet I'm heading down there now! With that Matt Ran off to his destination Natalie: Aaaaaaand there he goes... After several hours of traveling to Fiore, Matt felt tired as he was trying to find the treasure when he fell to his knees exausted. Matt: *Breathing heavily* I've been walking for 4 hours straight and I can't find the treasure, I think I need to relax, Luckily Matt found a bench as he fell asleep on it. After 3 hours of rest, Matt recovered as he got up and started walking until he saw a cave that was glowing Matt (I'm guessing that's where the treasure is.) Matt walked over to the cave, not until a mysterious figure started following him. Matt started to explore the cave until he found the treasure he was looking for Matt: Wow Anna wasn't kidding there is treasure here) Matt Looked around and saw a a shiny looking jewel. Matt: Oooh! Shiny! Matt walked over to the Gem until he heard someone shouting. ???: Hold it right there! Matt was startled by someone's shouting as he turned around and he saw a girl with scarlet hair wearing armor. Her name is Erza Scarlet Matt: Um... Can I help you miss? Erza: That gem is too dangerous for the likes of you, I recommend you hand it over, Matt: Sorry Miss this thing is better off with me. Erza: Then You leave no choice (Erza summons her sword out of thin air) Erza: I shall take it from by force. Matt takes out his Silver Blade and goes into his stance. Matt: Bring it! (Cues Blade&Switch ) Den: Prepare to strike... NOW! Both sword fighters clash blade at each other but Erza had the upper hand by kicking Matt in the stomach. She then requips into her Heaven's Wheel armor and fires several swords at him Matt then summoned several holy swords to counter the fired swords, he then uses swift strike to speed slice Erza which was successful. Erza: Not bad for a petty thief. Matt: Your not bad yourself Hot stuff. Erza: Cut the romantic crud, not interested, Besides you don't stand a chance against me. Matt: Please I fought Goku and won. Both sword fighters clash blades again Matt then switched his sword to Gash Club while Erza requips her armor Black wing armor as she flys down to strike him as she grabbed him and threw him into the Fairy Tail Guild hall where Natsu, Lucy and Gray eating. Natsu: What in the-? Matt: Sorry about that. Lucy: Who are you? Matt: Names Matt. Gray: OK Matt, Just what are you doing here? Matt: Uh... Can't talk right now, gotta go, sorry about the roof. Matt then switched his weapon to Golden Dragon as he left the guild. As Matt got outside again Erza attacked him again But Matt managed to dodge and then casts Big Spark but Erza swapped her armor to Lightning Armor which absorbed the Lightning attack. Matt: Are you Freaking kidding me!? Erza: So you can swap weapons too? Matt: You bet. But first. Matt summons the ScanBot and scans her weaknesses, it revealed to him that when she requips her armor she gains resistance and weakness to different element attacks Erza then charged at Matt with her lightning spear. But Matt switched his weapon to Gash Club and cast Cataclysm dealing Erza some massive damage eventually shattering her armor. Matt: (Now I get it, If I deal enough damage to armor, I can shatter it.) Erza: That was a cheap shot, But let's see how you deal with this! Erza switched to her Adamantium armor. Matt: Pfft. You know that's not gonna help. Erza: What are you talking about? Matt: Watch this. Matt switched to his Drill lance and casted Giga Drill bypassing Erza's Defence dealing major damage to her. Erza: What kind of spell was that!? Matt: Called Giga Drill comes in handy. Erza requips her armor to Flight Armor as she charges at Matt while he switched his weapon to Ice Needle and Casts Tundra but she dodges them, and deals several cuts to Matt's body. Matt: No fair! Erza: Quit your whining already and get up! Matt: Um... hold on. Matt takes out a pineapple and eats it as he regains his health. Matt: OK i'm ready. Erza requips her armor to Flame Empress Armor, while Matt switched his weapon to Inferno and casts Eruption, but thanks to Erza's fire resistance it did not affect her. Matt: Uh... Wrong weapon, Matt switches his weapon to Sapphire Saint and casts Geyser when she charges at him with her fiery sword. The Geyser attack hits Erza and soaks her. Erza: How are you dealing so much damage to me? Matt: I examined your weaknesses with my Scanbot. Erza: Well in that case. Erza: requips her armor to Armadura Fairy Armor and charges at Matt with her Fairy Burst attack. Matt: Aw.... Crap. The attack nearly obliterated the town with Erza still standing. Erza: I told you can't beat me. She then takes the gem from Matt's hands. Erza: Not a scratch. Matt: Need... coffee... Matt manages to take out some coffee as he drinks which revives him When Erza Looks back Matt was still standing. Erza: How are you still alive!? Matt: Drank some coffee, it revives me. Erza: This time you will stay down! Matt: (So her armor swapping consumes magic huh? I know just the weapon to take her down)( Erza requips her armor to Clear Heart Clothing while Matt requips his sword to Rune's blade Matt: Bring it. Erza then transfers a quarter of her magic to her sword to slice him but Matt Blocks her strikes and stabs her in the gut transfering her magic to his. Erza: I will finish this! Erza proceeds to requip her armor to Ataraxia Armor buyt nothing happens. Erza: What!? What have you done!? Matt: I drained your magic points to mine. Erza: You will pay for that! \Matt switches his sword to his signature weapon The Heaven's Gate Matt then Casts Tundra which freezes her. Matt then uses Legend to stab Erza Multiple times freeing her from her frozen status leaving her weakened Matt: Time for the finale! Matt Unleashes his limit break. Matt: CHECK OUT MA SWORD COLLECTION!! Matt's swords appeared from the portal up above as then fall upon Erza. Erza gets impaled by Matt's sword collection, 2 in the arms, 2 in the legs 1 in the chest. and finally the giant sword impales Erza through the head ending the S-Class mage. Matt: Well that was tough. Now... How do i get back home? Matt then noticed the treasure he found as he picked it up. Matt: Not a scratch. After 12 hours of walking home, Matt grew extremely exhausted as he fell on the ground sleeping When Lance, Natalie and Lance noticed him. Anna: Is he alright? Natalie: I think he's just Exhausted. And I noticed that he got the treasure.\ Lance: So who's going to carry him? Anna and Lance: NOT IT! Natalie: Why me!? Natalie proceeds to carry Matt on her back as they walk back to Anna's House Den: This DBX's winner is... MATT! Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Sword Fight Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Weapons vs Weapons themed DBXs